


02

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	02

02  
王俊凯反锁了洗手间的门，他把易烊千玺抱在洗手台上，手从他的毛衣里探了进去，反问道：“不会逃？”

冰凉的指尖触碰着易烊千玺滚烫的肌肤，或是揉捏亦或是按压，长廊上的喧闹声与走动声时而远时而近，他咬紧了下唇，只发出极为细小的声音。

“怎么不说话”，王俊凯卷起了他的毛衣，放在他的嘴边，说：“咬着。”

易烊千玺张开嘴咬住了毛衣，赤裸的上身不受控制地颤抖着，王俊凯恶作剧般地在他胸前的那两粒吮吸。

“啊…”，毛衣落在了王俊凯的头上，门外响起了不耐烦的敲门声，伴随着中年男子难以入耳的骂声一并传了进来。

易烊千玺猛地推开了王俊凯，公共场合的刺激从不属于他，他求饶道：“别在这。”

王俊凯吻了下易烊千玺，而后把他的围巾往上拉了拉，遮住了半张脸，与易烊千玺一前一后出了洗手间。

中年男子正要破口大骂，却在抬头的那一刻对上王俊凯凌厉的眼神，愣在了原地。

易烊千玺脚下的步子没有一刻的停留，被认出的可能让他恐惧不已，他能明显感受到王俊凯在他身后，始终是跟着他的方向。明亮的光与行人有意无意投向他的目光，他慌张地跑了起来，没有目的地的奔跑，终而撞入了个怀抱里。

王俊凯的脊背撞上了电线柱子，他低声地骂了句“操”。

“你没事吧”，易烊千玺有些紧张地看着王俊凯，厚重的衣物也难以缓减撞击带来的疼痛。

“不是说不逃的吗”，王俊凯冷冷地问他，“你要是不情愿的话，我不逼你。”

王俊凯不逼他，可无形的压力却在逼迫着他。

易烊千玺的眼睛红得吓人，他把围巾飞快地解了下来，说：“还你围巾。”

王俊凯笑了笑，他半搂半抱着易烊千玺在最近的酒店里开了房。

……

易烊千玺全身赤裸着，他的双手用围巾绑在了一起，围巾的末尾捆在了桌脚上，一动弹只会让毛线磨着他的皮肉。他全身缩在了双人床的一角，雪白的床单仿佛与他融为了一体，只有最为隐私的器官显得格格不入。

王俊凯居高临下地欣赏着他的裸体，他的视线每落一处，手指在易烊千玺的大腿位置更上一寸。

海水漫过了易烊千玺的头顶，他置身于无人可救赎的境地，海洋里的生物在他的大腿根部遨游着，抚摸细咬亲吻。

王俊凯分开了易烊千玺的双腿，架在了自己的肩膀上，他用舌尖舔了舔那从未有人侵犯过的穴口。

“嗯…”，易烊千玺的呼吸立马变得急促，只有陌生的恐惧在控制着他，他抗拒道：“别舔那。”

“这么甜的东西想藏着不让我吃啊”，王俊凯迷恋地吮着易烊千玺的肉穴，手指却在他的脊背上游动着。

巅峰的快感充斥着易烊千玺，他的眼眶发酸发热，“王…王俊凯…我求求你…别…别…”

“别紧张，放轻松”，王俊凯的吻移至易烊千玺的小腹，他的穴口湿淋淋的，甚至进去的时候连润滑剂也不必再需要了。

王俊凯拉下了自己的裤链，他的性器从内裤里弹了出来，性器在易烊千玺的穴口蹭了蹭，他问：“宝贝，喜欢什么样式的？”

“都可以”，易烊千玺对于同性之间的性事只存在于旁人口中闲聊之谈，却不曾料到会有那么一天，他承欢在一个男人的身下。

王俊凯抱起了他，穴口对着性器慢慢地将他放了下来，身体像是被贯穿了一样。

“啊…不要…”，易烊千玺情不自禁地喊出了声，他的双手让毛线勒出了一道红痕，与下身的肿痛相应着。

王俊凯微微地抬高了他，又紧又热的空间失去了填满的异物，空虚感崩断了易烊千玺的理智，他说：“别出去…进来…进来。”

“是不要还是进来”，王俊凯咬着他的耳垂问他，什么动作也不做，他要让易烊千玺明明白白说出他想要的欲望。

易烊千玺痛苦难忍，零碎的呻吟声从他的喉咙里蹦出来，他屈于内心所求，“进来…”

……

昏天暗地的未知，易烊千玺的身体似深渊的无底洞，无限地吸着。

王俊凯抱他去浴室清醒的时候，在墙上又从前面后面更进了一次，王俊凯的话萦绕在了他的梦境中。

「真好看。」

易烊千玺睁开眼的时候，王俊凯正披着件外套在沙发上看文件，他猜想也许是在他昏睡的那段时间王俊凯职员送过来的。

王俊凯见他醒来，合上了文件，往他走来，问道：“饿吗？”

易烊千玺全身酸疼着，王俊凯搂过他的腰肢，让他慢慢地坐了起来。床单上有股淡淡消毒液和着洗衣液的味道，他翻了翻被褥，没有任何液/体。

“我让人重新开了间房”，王俊凯捏了捏他的手腕，“那股味道闻得不好入睡。”

易烊千玺低下头发现手腕处多出了道青痕，王俊凯的力度很轻柔，与接吻鱼在上面轻吻有着一样的效果。他转而又在想若是王俊凯亲吻在上面，许是效果更胜过接吻鱼。

王俊凯重重地捏了一把，引来了易烊千玺的回神，他问：“想什么呢，这么入神？”

昨晚的疯/狂嵌入了记忆里，易烊千玺的脸红了一片，他磕磕巴巴地说道：“我…饿了。”

王俊凯顿了下，他摸了摸易烊千玺的肚子，“想吃什么？”

情景之下的谎话易烊千玺真不知该如何去圆，只好干干地回：“什么都可以。”

“还好不火”，王俊凯莫名地有种欣慰。

易烊千玺倒是赞同王俊凯的话，若是他的名气跟林泽一样，在医院里他与王俊凯亲密的照片怕是强占所有的娱乐版头了。

B大大学城是有名的美食街，易烊千玺大学那会总是会跟同学骑着单车来这吃烧烤，他们在露天的烧烤店畅聊着未来。年少无知的向往，真是太可笑了。

“你也有这里吃过吗”，易烊千玺见王俊凯与老板娘熟悉的样子，好奇地问他。

“我跟林泽就B大的”，王俊凯选了个最靠内的包厢，空调的温度让他调高了好几度，热气散在了狭窄的空间里。

B大是全国数一数二的名牌大学，林泽出道那年，学霸的通稿订在了热搜榜，易烊千玺却没想到竟是如此好的大学。只是拥有着高学历与显赫的家庭背景，林泽为什么会选择进娱乐圈。

王俊凯脱下了外套，问他：“你也来过这吃？”

易烊千玺点了点头，“每周会来一两次。”

王俊凯若有所思地笑了笑，转而却又有些可惜，他说：“那时就该守株待兔的。”

乱窜的麋鹿迷失在猎人所设的陷阱，暖光的灯光，王俊凯的手覆在了易烊千玺的后脑处，他抵在木质门上。

来聚餐来吃夜宵的大学生，高谈阔论着，没人知道在另一扇门背后，是深海的沉溺。

服务生进来的时候，易烊千玺的大腿上盖着一件外套，裤子揉成一团堆在他的小腿根部，晶莹的液体滴在了瓷砖上，王俊凯的手在一深一浅地把玩着。

“嘶”，风声在呼呼作响，服务生狐疑地看着他们，冬日里谁不是紧闭着窗户，也只有他们两人是开着窗户。上好烧烤，他把门给合了上去。

王俊凯扯了纸巾去擦拭易烊千玺大腿间的液体，易烊千玺的双腿完全合拢不上，空气中混着性爱的味道。

“以后我们在家里吃烧烤，好不好”，易烊千玺小声地说道。

王俊凯把他的裤子提了上去，扣上了皮带，说：“那可不行，以后宝贝成了大明星，可就跟宝贝不能一起出来吃了。”

性事后的王俊凯总是喜欢喊易烊千玺「宝贝」，他迷糊中会有错觉，误以为他们不是肉体关系，而是普普通通的情侣。

王俊凯把一串羊肉送进了他的嘴里，说：“它没有你骚。”

易烊千玺闻言一股脑地吞了下来，辣椒粉呛得他剧烈咳嗽，王俊凯凑过去吻他的嘴唇。

咳嗽停了下来。

“也没你好看”，王俊凯揩去了他嘴角的调料粉。

易烊千玺涨红着脸，埋了下头，默默地把那盘羊肉给移开了。

王俊凯笑笑，不再跟易烊千玺开玩笑了，他把肉从竹签上给弄下来，全数放在易烊千玺面前的盘子里。

“你也吃啊。”

“我刚刚吃过了。”

易烊千玺不解，想要问他什么时候吃过，随即又反应过来他所说的「吃」是什么，耳根都红透了，他没敢再开口说话。

王俊凯起身去关上了窗户，易烊千玺的确是有些饿，桌上的烧烤只剩下一小半的肉，他打了个饱嗝。

“饱了”，王俊凯伸手揉易烊千玺的头发，又问他：“走路还是坐车？”

易烊千玺迟疑了会，王俊凯牵过他的手，说：“走路吧，反正时间还早。”

冬夜的街道有些冷清，王俊凯与易烊千玺十指紧扣着，他的外套让他抓在了手里。

易烊千玺作为个行外人一眼就识出王俊凯那件外套价格不菲，液体粘在上面怕是再清洗也不会跟最初的那样，他问：“衣服很脏了吗？”

“心疼了…以后还要弄脏更多，那该怎么办？”

“我…”，易烊千玺语无伦次，“我…我下次…下次…”

王俊凯在他手心掐了下，贴着他问：“哪天要是在衣柜里，你又该怎么办？”

易烊千玺的呼吸一滞，王俊凯完全没有放过他的准备，又说：“每件衣服上可是有标价在上面的，到那时你可要看仔细了。”

TBC

我想写占有欲强×清冷的设定，怎么变成这样了？？？？？？？

还是那句话，期待你们的评论呐💓


End file.
